A Little Cat and Mouse
by Kittyclaw
Summary: Odd tells Sissi that there is no way she can best him. She quickly sets him straight. OxS. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I just realized that this chapter accidentally got replaced somehow. My apologies for not noticing sooner. I don't remember what the original author's note was, but I know it included stuff about this being all cute and also including Sissi's Lyoko look from my story Toy Soldier (which you don't have to read to read this. Just know she has rat ears). I think that's all...Enjoy!**

**Ps. I got a lot of questions about it, so here's the answer to what Aelita's up to in the towers: She creating a plot device for me to get people on Lyoko. Yeah, I know, no fun. Let's pretend she's updating the anti-virus software or something, shall we?**

* * *

_"How is everything going?" _Jeremy asked. Aelita looked up from her work on the tower computer.

"Good, Jeremy. I'm almost done here."

_"That's good. How are your guards doing?"_ Aelita shrugged.

"I wouldn't know. They were bickering so much that I just left them outside. Hopefully they haven't tried to kill one another yet." Luckily, Aelita needn't have worried, as both her escorts were, at the moment, still behaving themselves.

Odd stood outside with his arms crossed, leaning against one of the forest sectors tall trees. Sissi stood nearby, watching him.

"What?" Odd asked, noticing her gaze. She shrugged.

"You look…funny on Lyoko," she told him. Her admittance had Odd raising an eyebrow.

"I look funny?" he said, standing up straight and walking over to Sissi. He reached out a paw, pinching one of Sissi's large ears with it. "Hey, at least I don't look like a rat."

"I am not a rat," Sissi defended, swatting Odd's hand away. "I'm…I'm a mouse. And besides, I'm not the only one with silly ears," she added, giving one of Odd's purple ears a tug. Odd shook his head free of her grasp, sticking out his tongue.

"My ears are cute, thank you very much," Odd said, crossing his arms again. "Aelita told me so."

"Really?" Sissi said, crossing her own arms. "Did she say anything about that tail of yours?"

"What's wrong with my tail?" Odd asked, turning to look at it over his shoulder.

"It's silly," Sissi told him, walking around Odd and giving it a tug.

"No more silly then that massive bow of yours," Odd shot back. Sissi didn't take this well, growling as she pulled her staff from its holster and got up in Odd's face.

"What's wrong with my bow?" she asked him, glaring. Odd just grinned, leaning closer as well.

"It's silly," he said. Then added, "And ugly."

"Not as ugly as that picture on your chest," she said. "What kind of cat wears a picture of a dog on his chest? A peeing dog?" she added.

"Yeah, well, I'm still stronger then you," Odd said, poking Sissi in the chest.

"You want to bet on that?" Sissi asked, eyes narrowing.

"Sure," Odd said. "Five Euros says you can't beat me."

"Fine," Sissi said, shaking Odd's paw.

"You might as well just pay me now," Odd said once they shook. "I mean really, what do you think you can do to beat me?"

"This," Sissi said, leaning forward. She wrapped her arms around Odd's neck, pulling him into a kiss. After a few moments she released him, stepping back and resting her hands on her hips.

"Well?" she asked, grinning. "Did I win?"

It seemed the kiss had Odd at a loss for words, leaving the cat warrior staring dumbstruck into space. This was how Aelita found the pair as she left the tower.

"Um, did something happen?" she asked curiously, gaze darting between Odd's blank stare and Sissi's look of triumph. Sissi smiled at the question.

"I'm thinking I just won five Euros. Shall we go?" she asked, grabbing Odd's hand and proceeding to lead him off down the forest path. Aelita watched them go with a look of confusion.

"What did I miss?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here we go, part two, requested by brave kid! **

* * *

Sissi sat on one of the rocks of the mountain sector, hand resting on her chin as she looked over at her partner. Leaning next to her was Odd. They were once again standing guard for…whatever Aelita was doing. And once again Odd was sensing the familiar prick of someone watching him.

"What?" he asked, turning to face Sissi. "Still thinking about how silly I look?" Sissi looked a little taken aback by the question.

"No, actually," she said, straightening up. "I was actually thinking that you look kind of-" but realizing what she was about to say, Sissi quickly cut herself off.

"I look what?" Odd asked, crossing his arms. Sissi just blushed slightly, looking down at her feet.

"Yodotloksly," Sissi mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Odd asked. Sissi winced slightly, and then sighed.

"I said, you don't look silly."

"Really?" Odd asked, this obviously not what he had expected. Sissi nodded. "Yeah, well, you don't look that bad yourself," Odd admitted after a second.

"Is that so?" Sissi asked, grinning. "Well, I have to admit, you really don't look to bad either." She then gave the cat warrior's tail a playful tug, which resulted in Odd batting at Sissi with a purple paw.

"That wasn't very nice," Odd pouted.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," Sissi said, smiling. She and Odd then stood for a little while in silence. Odd was just beginning to think Sissi had returned to her own thought when he felt an unexpected pressure on his head.

"Wha-?" he asked intelligently as he realized what was happening. Sissi had reached over and begun to scratch his hears.

"Don't you like it?" Sissi asked. Odd just shook his head.

"No, I don't," he said. "It's annoying." But just as he finished, Odd's own body betrayed him, by doing something he had completely not been expecting. To Odd's embarrassment and horror, he began to purr. Sissi stopped her scratching, staring at Odd in shock. A moment later she burst out laughing.

"It's annoying, huh?" she asked once she calmed down enough to speak. All she received in response was a less then amused grin.

"You know, you shouldn't taunt me," Odd warned. "I'm a powerful warrior after all."

"Oh no," Sissi gasped in mock horror. "I wouldn't want to taunt the big bad kitty!"

"Right," Odd said, standing up straight. A moment later he slumped again. "I am not a 'kitty'. I am a powerful lion like warrior, thank you very much." Sissi just raised an eyebrow, then reached over and scratched Odd's ears again. And again Odd burst into happy rumbling purrs.

"Right Odd," she said, beginning to laugh again. "You may seem like a 'lion like warrior' to some, but you're still just a big bad kitty to me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Getting this chapter up has been crazy. But anyway, it's the third chapter (at brave kid's request). Also, Happy Birthday!**

* * *

Sissi sat in her seat at the lunch table next to Aelita, her eyes wide as she watched her boyfriend across the table. When she had told Odd to prove he could eat three pounds of mashed potatoes in under two minutes, she hadn't expected him to comply. Or do it, for just as Ulrich called out that Odd's time was up, the blonde scooped his last forkful of potatoes down.

"Not bad Odd," Ulrich said, shaking his head and patting the other boy across the table. But Odd ignored him, only concerned with one thing.

"Sissi my love, I believe you owe me five Euros," he declared. Sissi passed him the money, a shocked expression still clinging to her face. It grew to a look of worry when Odd let his head fall to the table with a loud belch. "I think I'm going to hurl."

Sissi and Aelita, who was watching the scene over her laptop, both let out 'ew's, while Jeremy pulled his tray away from the boy. Ulrich just sighed, getting up and lifting his friend from his chair.

"Come on you," he said, leading Odd away from the table. "I'll take you to the nurse. Let her figure out how you eat like you do without just exploding." Jeremy grabbed his empty tray and followed the pair towards the door.

"I better go with them," he told the girls, eyeing the pair as they stumbled from the cafeteria. "See you two later."

Sissi and Aelita said their goodbyes, waving the boys off. They then returned their attentions to the table before them. For a few minutes they sat in silence, than Sissi spoke up.

"Aelita, what is it that decided your form on Lyoko?" Aelita looked up, raising an eyebrow at the unexpected question.

"We're not completely sure, but we think Lyoko creates it based on someone's subconscious desires," she said.

"So, subconsciously, Odd wants to be a cat?" Sissi asked, raising an eyebrow of her own. This made Aelita laugh.

"No, I don't think it's that simple. I think it's more based on what type of abilities you wish you had," Aelita said. "Odd probably had speed and agility as the abilities he preferred, and Lyoko must have found that Odd thought a cat exemplified these traits best."

"And so that is why he looks the way he does now?"

"Sort of," Aelita said. "All of us, that is to say, Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and myself, looked much different the first time we were on Lyoko. Recently Jeremy upgraded our weapons and looks. So, Odd looked a little different before that."

"Could you show me?" Sissi asked curiously. Aelita nodded, beginning to type away on her laptop. After a few seconds she brought up two images, both similar to one another.

"These are Odd's Lyoko forms. The one on the left is the original, the one on the right is how he looks now. So, what do you think?"

"Well," Sissi drawled, staring at the images, "I think he still looks a bit funny."

"You can tell him that soon," Aelita said, beginning to do something else on the laptop. "Looks like I need to go to Lyoko again."

And so, once again, Odd and Sissi found themselves hovering about a tower while Aelita did…whatever it was, this time in the ice sector. Sissi was standing across the path from Odd, both leaning against the high ice walls behind them. She was thinking about what Aelita had told her.

"You know, you look better this time," she suddenly blurted out, surprising both her and Odd.

"Uh…what?" Odd asked. More than a little confused.

"I was taking about your Lyoko form," she said, walking over to Odd and standing beside him. "Aelita showed me your old one earlier while you were getting over your potato splurge." At this she gave the purple clad boy a poke in the stomach. "Anyway, I thought they were both cute, but I thought this one was cuter."

"Oh yeah?" Odd asked, "And why's that?"

"Simple," Sissi replied, reaching up. "With your other form I couldn't do this." And in a moment she had Odd purring again as he butted his head against her hand. And Sissi found she couldn't help but be glad that Odd's new form had come with such a cuddly little weak spot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, it's...12:18, and I can't sleep. So, I figured I'd update this instead! This chapter was an idea of my own. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Odd could not help but get the feeling he was being talked about. Maybe it was that little tingle in his spine. Maybe it was in the way his nose twitched. Or maybe it was because across the desert sector plateau on which he was stood Ulrich and William, heads bent together, muttering something even Odd's heightened sense of hearing could not detect as they occasionally pointed in his direction. No, it had to be the twitchy nose.

* * *

"Are you serious?" William asked, a look of surprise on his face. Ulrich nodded, grinning.

"Yup. Yumi told me yesterday," Ulrich answered. "She said that Sissi told her and Aelita. But I don't think we were supposed to find out." William just shrugged that last statement off.

"So, do you want to see if it's true?" he asked curiously. Ulrich looked over to Odd, then after a moment of contemplation, nodded.

"Sure, why not."

"So," William said after the few seconds of silence that followed. "How will we do this?" Ulrich thought for a moment of two, then smiled.

"Okay, this is what we'll do…"

* * *

"Really? What did he do after that?"

"He just…uh," Sissi suddenly trailed off her sentence, her eyes becoming unfocused.

"Are you okay?" Yumi asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl's sudden distraction.

"Jeremy," Sissi said, turning to the blonde sitting at the supercomputer. "Send me to Lyoko."

* * *

Odd was just minding his own business, sitting twiddling his thumbs, when he was startled by an unexpected feeling around his ears. The blonde gave a startled jump, pulling away from the feeling.

What he saw surprised him- Ulrich was standing next to the spot where he had just been, arm raised above the space Odd's head had just vacated. Ulrich then realized Odd was watching him and gave his friend a sly grin.

Just at that moment, Odd found his danger senses tingling. But before he was able even think of reacting, he was tackled from behind. He fell to the ground, his attack immediately making himself comfortable on the cat warrior's back.

"What are you- William!" Odd shouted, realizing who had him pinned down. "What is going on?"

"We're just curious about something," Ulrich said, leaning down in front of Odd. He then reached forward, pressing his fingers against a fuzzy purple ear and beginning to rub. Odd was startled into giving a sudden purr.

But he quickly smothered the sound. This only seemed to increase Ulrich's attempts to coax some type of rumble from his smaller friend. It was just as Odd felt his resolve slipping that he found himself saved as his girlfriend came to the rescue, staff swinging.

Her first strike sent Ulrich flying back, the second hit knocking William back of her poor boy friend's back. She then gave a 'humph' to the pair, tossing her head proudly as she gathered her boyfriend and led him away.

"Thanks Sissi," Odd said, grinning sheepishly.

"Any time," Sissi responded, reaching up giving the boy's ears a loving scratch. Odd gave a happy purr and a content grin in response. But both were soon replaced with a growl and a blush.

For, without realizing it, Odd had let lose his hidden weakness, a fact that had the boys behind him doubled over with very badly concealed snickers.


	5. Chapter 5

**And here is the next part, up way later then I had planned (sorries). Well, hope ya likes it.**

* * *

Sissi plopped down beside Odd, a happy grim on her face. Her boyfriend had finally returned from his trip to visit his family for Christmas, which meant Sissi now had her chance to give him his Christmas gift, something she had been waiting to do for days now. So, with just a quick hello, she thrust her little wrapped box into his hands. Odd raised an amused eyebrow, giving a small laugh.

"What, no 'Welcome back, how was your trip'?" he asked, lifting up the gift.

"No, now will you hurry up and open it?" Sissi asked, a light pleading in her voice.

"Well," Odd drawled, "I've heard that in Japan you wait till you're alone to open gifts."

"But we're not in Japan," Sissi responded, glaring slightly at Odd. The blonde just grinned back. Oh, how he had missed pushing her buttons.

"I don't know," Odd said, looking down at the gift. "Maybe I should just-"

"Odd!" Sissi shouted, cutting the blonde off. "Open it, now!"

Odd knew that Sissi was now liable to attack him if he hesitated a moment longer, so he finished his teasing and opened his gift. Hr tore off the glittery paper and large bow, pulling the little box open. With a smile he reached into the box and lifted his gift out. From his hand hung the new silver necklace chain, from which hung a silver pendant. Closer inspection revealed that engraved across the pendant was the word 'Sissi's'.

"I saw the way that red headed girl has been looking at you in math class," Sissi explained, snuggling up to Odd. "Don't you like it?" she added curiously.

"Of course I do," Odd answered, quickly slipping the chain around his neck.

"Good," Sissi said, leaning up and giving Odd a kiss.

* * *

"Wow Odd," Ulrich said, looking over at his friend from across the lunch table.

"You are so whipped," William added, commenting from his seat next to Ulrich.

"I am not," Odd defended hotly, crossing his arms. "And really Ulrich, you're not one to talk. What about you and Yumi, and that thing with the silk flowers?"

"Silk flowers?" William repeated, turning to Ulrich. He found the brunette glaring daggers at Odd.

"It wasn't a 'thing'," Ulrich growled.

"Sure it wasn't," Odd responded, giving a snort of disbelief. Ulrich just continued to glare.

"Yeah well, at least I don't purr."

"I do not purr!"

* * *

"Why did you have to do that?"

"Do what?" Sissi asked, stopping beside a tall tree. She and Odd were walking through the forest sector, Odd having said he wanted to talk to Sissi about something and that this was the only place to do so.

"You know what," Odd said, stopping as well. "You told Ulrich and William about my purring!"

"No, I told Yumi that you purr."

"Same thing," Odd said with a sigh. "But that's besides the point."

"And the point it?" Sissi asked.

"It's not fair! I'm the only one who purrs."

"You're also the only one who's part cat." Odd paused, considering the truth and logic of Sissi's statement. And as he considered this, he got an idea. Sissi swore she saw it forming on the blonde's face as he turned to her, head cocked slightly to the side. But before she could even consider dodging, Odd flung himself forward, toppling his girlfriend over and pinning her to the ground. He then began to happily rub her ears.

And Sissi, to her dismay, found that she was actually enjoying it. She couldn't have that now, could she? No, she could not. So, with a swift kick, Sissi knocked Odd away from her. Then, before he could recover enough to retaliate, she bounced up and flung herself at him, planting herself firmly across his waist. She then leaned forward and proceeded to happily scratch Odd's ears.

All thoughts of retaliation were then tossed from his mind as Odd broke out into happy rumbling purrs. Once she felt he was subdued enough to not be a threat, Sissi finished her petting and stretched herself out across Odd's chest.

"So, now what do we do?" she asked Odd curiously, wrapping her arms around his head. Odd responded by leaning up and bringing his lips to Sissi's in a gentle kiss.

"Do you even need to ask?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is, the final chapter. I don't know about you, but I'm kinda sad to see this story go, but I'm glad how it turned out (something I have brave kid to thank for). So brave kid, I thank you for all your marvelous ideas, and I can't wait to work together on more wonderful stories!**

* * *

Sissi looked about from her seat in the wide field, eyes searching the area for a familiar face through the crowds of students. She was looking for her boyfriend, who had disappeared into the mass of kids, off to go find his friends and bring them over to their spot on the lawn. Sissi was just beginning to think the blonde had gone and gotten himself lost when she caught sight of something purple heading her way.

"Odd, over here!" she called, waving her hand to catch the boy's attention. Odd turned to find the source of the shout, smiling when he saw his girlfriend and pushing his way through the students towards her.

"Hey Sissi," Odd said, falling down onto the ground next to Sissi. "I found them! They were still over by the buses."

"Yeah, Jim felt the need to hold back everyone at the back of his bus so he could tell them about the time he drove a bus in the army," Ulrich said, rolling his eyes as he took a seat next to Odd, Yumi seating herself beside him. Jim had been the chaperone on the bus the bus that Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy had been riding on. This trip had actually been his idea, after getting it in his head that the students of Kadic needed to experience some New Years excitement. So he had gathered them all together and bused the out to a field on the edge of the city, where a fireworks display had been set up.

"Sound like that was fun," Sissi said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Aelita nodded, dropping down next to Sissi and pulling Jeremy down with her.

"Very," Aelita said with a sigh, pulling Jeremy's arm around her shoulder and cuddling up to him. "But we're here now, to see these fireworks. I don't think I've ever seen fireworks."

"Well then, you're in for a real treat," Jeremy told his pink haired girlfriend, hugging her close. Sissi watched as the pair snuggled together, a small smile on her face. She then turned to her own fireworks watching partner. Odd caught sight of her stare and smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. As he did the sound of people shouting something reached the group's ears. It looked like the countdown had begun.

"Nine! Eight! Seven! Six!" the group called, joining the shouting. "Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"

The crowd began to scream and cheer as the old year ended and the new one began. Just then the fireworks began, adding their noise to the din. Odd joined in the cheering, turning to see what Aelita thought of the display. She looked mesmerized, exclaiming happily at each burst of colorful light. Grinning happily, Odd turned to see Ulrich and Yumi's reactions. His eyebrows shot up when he found them making out in the long grass, the fireworks and all else forgotten.

"Looks like everyone is starting their New Year off enjoyably," Odd said, turning back to Sissi. The raven haired girl nodded.

"Are you enjoying your New Year?" she asked the blonde curiously.

"Of course," Odd said. "How's yours going?"

"I'm with you Odd," Sissi said, leaning against the blonde. "This night couldn't be more perfect then it is right now."

"Really?" Odd asked, a smirk on his face. "You mean you don't mind spending your New Years with a funny looking cat boy?"

"Yes," Sissi said, reaching up to give Odd's necklace a playful tug. "Because you're my funny looking cat boy." Sissi then snuggled up against Odd's side, reaching up to grab the hand hanging over shoulder. Odd grinned at the response, picking up Sissi's other hand and entwining their fingers. He then watched as the lights of the fiery New Years display lit the girl's face, the purple and gold lights glinting in her eyes, the reds and blues lighting her pale skin.

"What?" Sissi asked when she saw Odd watching her. Odd gave a soft smile.

"You look…beautiful," he whispered. Sissi smiled.

"Happy New Year Odd," she said, giving his hand a loving squeeze.

"You too Sissi, Happy New Year."

**

* * *

**

Happy New Years Everyone!


End file.
